(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column apparatus which is capable of performing a telescopic operation for a steering wheel by means of an electrically driven motor.
(2) Description of Related Art
A steering apparatus having a telescopic mechanism by which a forward-or-backward position of a steering wheel is adjustable using a driving force of the electrically driven motor is well known.
For example, a Japanese Patent Application First Publication (tokkai) No. 2012-11786 published on Jan. 19, 2012 exemplifies a previously proposed steering column apparatus.
The previously proposed steering column apparatus includes: a jacket having a cylindrical outer jacket to an inside of which an inner jacket is relatively movably connected; and a telescopic adjustment mechanism which is modifiable a projection quantity of the inner jacket from the outer jacket with the electrically driven motor as a driving source.
The telescopic adjustment mechanism described in the above-described previously proposed steering column apparatus includes an axle member enabled to be movable in a forward-or-backward direction along an axial direction of the jacket with the electrically driven motor as the driving source, one end of this shaft member being linked to a base member projected in a radial direction from the outer peripheral surface of the inner jacket so as to modify a projection quantity of the inner jacket from the outer jacket.